Naruto Story Ideas drabbles
by Gelasia Kidd
Summary: Please let me know if you decide to use them, and link me to the story. If its something I absolutely don't want you to use, I will let you know in the chapter. Feedback is appreciated! First Chapter: Rock Lee becomes Rock Lina!
1. Rock Lina

**_Please ask if you plan to use one of these story ideas. I was getting so many, that I needed to write them down in a fanfiction section of their own. _**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto_**

Rock Lee becomes Rock Lina

Lee had always been rough when sparring with Naruto. Well, it wasn't like a powered up Naruto could be touched by much.

But when Naruto started to go feral that was when things got a bit strange.

He could feel the presence of the anbu gathering, but that wouldn't be enough to save Sakura, who was on her knees at the power Naruto was putting off.

Lee released the eight gate, knowing he had doomed himself to death. But even that didn't stop Naruto, who batted him away like he was a ant.

Please, Lee thought, if Chakra would ever work for me, work for me now.

And then he used the only hand signs he remembered in his panic to attempt a distracting jutsu to stop Naruto. He should known better than to do Orioke no Jutsu with all the limiters of his body off.

The smoke cleared, and a form leapt out at Naruto. He raised his hand in defense and it landed on a ...? Boing?

"AH!" a feminine voice cried. "YOU FIEND!"

Kyuubi may have been a demon, but on his own, and synced with Naruto, he was definitely male. And so the kyuubi's aura faded as they both passed out with a nose bleed.

Gai-sensei and his team arrived to find a passed out Naruto, and Sakura comforting a weeping young, attractive, and unfortunately nude girl, who could have passed for a twin of Sakura with black hair and eyes.. and very familiar scars.

"LEE?!" Gai shrieked most unmanfully. "GAI-SENSEI!" Lee stood up crying, and ran over.

Inner Gai Mind:

_A beautiful black haired girl ran toward him through a field of daisies. _

_"Gai-sensei...~" she called, her small bust bouncing delightfully. _

_"Li-chan~" _

_"Gai-sensei~"_

_-embrace!-_

Gai fainted with a nose bleed. Tenten tried to cover Neji's eyes, but of course that didn't do much, as Tenten unsealed a extra pair of clothing for Lee.

Naruto began to wake up "booobsss..." he muttered.

"SHANNARO!" -whack-

And went back to sleep.


	2. HP Xover Jashin of Death

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Harry Potter

_Summary: There have been master of death Harry as Jashin and child Harry as Jashin stories. Both of them had parts that appealed to me but didn't quite hit what I wanted. _

_Harry has lived a long time as Master of Death. Magic as we know it in humanity degraded and faded into nature. Humanity as is has faded into nature. All that is left is the non-sentient magical and non magical animals and miles of sentient forest he cannot communicate with. _

_His only connection with a living being is Hidan, who has lived the past century, from a young man in the Village of Hot Water discovering a secluded Jashinist shrine and truly connecting with him, to his fall by Shikamaru. _

_Harry is scared in a way only an immortal can be. Hidan is fading, and with it, fades the connection to the other realm and his dear friend. But the world doesn't have enough human or kami compatible magic to transfer him to another world._

_It does have enough magic to take his soul back in time, and transport his toddler self to the new world. His memories of life as Master of Death wiped, except for his mentally fuzzy (as his mind as a child is more simple) interactions with Hidan, are erased, but his memory of skills and things he has learned are retained. (Basically a big time wipe amnesia.) And so the Naruto world is forever changed. _

Prologue:

"Hidan," Harry communicated worriedly. "Hidan answer me!"

Harry wrapped his invisibility cloak around him firmer, the only fabric to survive the many years. With no other humanity in sight, the need for modesty was not necessary, but the need for warmth was always around.

Hidan had been cut to pieces and buried in a hole, and his voice had been fading over the past month. "Hidan!"

"J-jaassnn.." a murmur responded. Harry knew there wasn't much time. Standing, he eyed the darkness of the forest. A quiet place…. he flew, magic itself obeying him, to the large lake next to the forest. It had once been the Black Lake, and Hogwarts had once stood near here.

Standing on top of the surface of the lake in the center, he drew all the magic from the leylines left, sending himself to the past. And as the past rewinded, so did his memory. While this world rewound, Hidan's world didn't.

Time tilted, spun, and fell. And so did Harry, falling against the wall of his cupboard. "Owww.." the three year old muttered, his lashes from his uncle bumping against the wall. The little boy knew he had to do something, what was it?

OH! He had to pour his energy into the hole! He could do that! So he reached for his subspace pocket and put his little stubby baby hand against it. Although he was three, he only did look like he was one. He hadn't grown much cuz unca wouldn't feed him.

His mind grew more simple but that only made him more determined. He needed to push a hole in the "wall" between him and Hi-tan and save Hi-tan before Hi-tan went bye.

So he pushed and pushed and fell through the hole! Harry Potter ceased to have ever existed in that world… and without a Master of Death, that doomed world curled into itself and disappeared.

What was his name? The boy wondered as he sat up in the darkness. Unca called him Freak and Boy but he was pretty sure that wasn't his name. Hi-tan called him Jashin, and Hi-tan loved him so Jashin was his name.

Jashin took care of his fall- flow- falowers. Or whatever Hi-tan said. Jashin knew that much. And so Jashin needed to protect Hi-tan!

He realized he was sitting on the rubble Hi-tan was under. "Noooo!" Jashin cried, leaping off the pile of rocks. "Sowwie Hi-tan!"

He dug at the pile, rock by rock. Technically, if he had been at adult mental capabilities, he would have been able to levitate them easily. But he was a panicking, emotionally stunted 3 year old and his Hi-tan was dyiiing.

His fingers grew bloody, and he was unaware of the people watching him.

Shikamaru had few things he was willing to wake up early for, but an emergency of something this close to his emotions was one of those things. When the seals monitoring Hidan's grave went off, the alarm in his earring started to click a pattern in which he was alerted to the fall of the seals. All of his team had various alarms set in their earring: It was part of the Ino-Shika-Cho legacy. They were devoted to protecting the leaf.

But when he realized it was in fact Hidan's grave being robbed, he rushed out the door. And although it was on Nara property, he however, got there later than Ino, who paused him from rushing into the clearing in which the robber was. Ino shook her head, and signaled him to channel chakra into his eyes for night vision and look again.

What he saw shocked him. A little baby was digging the hole, his tiny fingers bloody and his eyes weeping while they glow in a green light.

Ino rose, signaling she was going to mediate with the child. She approached the child in the clearing.

"Ne, chibi-chan, you aren't supposed to be here," she said quietly in a soothing voice, crouching on the ground. The baby fell over in shock, looking at her.

"Nooo I gotta save him!" the baby cried, before turning his back on Ino and digging even faster. But his fingers were fumbling, and he nearly dropped a rock on himself. Ino rescued him, unable to stop herself from dropping her guard around the child.

Shikamaru approached but stayed quiet and projected a peaceful aura.

"Who are you trying to save, chibi-chan?" Ino asked, placing the rock down, back on the pile. The boy gave her a sulky glare.

"Hi-tan! Hi-tan is dyin' and Ore-sama dun wanna be alone 'nymore!" The child collapsed, weeping. Ino sent exchanged a startled look at Shikamaru.

"Ano.. what is your name Chibi-chan? Where did you meet.. Hi-tan..?" Ino asked, petting at the child's back. The boy sat up, looking distant. Ino lifted her hand as she realized it was blood soaked. Taking a better look at the child, she realized the baby had been horribly beaten and starved.

"Unca called me Freak or Boy, but Hi-tan always calls me Jashin. Hi-tan met Jashin-sama in um," he rubbed at his face. "Long time in the future, long time in the past. Hi-tan and Jashin-sama knows each other forever." He started lifting the rocks again, but Ino picked him up.

She didn't know what to believe about his claims of being Jashin, that seemed ridiculous, but the least she could do is claim he wasn't going to be alone again. "You won't be alone again, Chibi-chan, but this is a dangerous place to be," she said, gesturing at Shikamaru to seal the entrance.

As she was walking away thought, the baby started struggling, and went into a fit. Shikamaru jumped back as the ground around the grave Hidan was in lit up in a Jashinist symbol, and Ino dropped the child who began to float in a pillar of light, the Jashinist symbol on his brow.

"Shit! Ino, get away from him!" Shikamaru cried out. But as soon as it started, it was over, and the child was motionless on the ground. His breathing was shallow and his pulse was weak, and from all her diagnosing she realized he was dying.

Shikamaru snarled and pulled her away from the boy. "Leave it alone! If that is really Jashin, that is the reason that Asuma-sensei was killed! Let it die." Ino pulled back thought. "No! Even if he is Jashin, he's still a little abused boy. You are the one with the intelligence, was there anything that said he might be lying?"

Shikamaru siumped at that. Ino smiled in victory mentally. "Get Sakura-chan, she would know what to look for in the child to see why this is happening."

It wasn't long after fetching Sakura that Sakura diagnosed that the boy and Hidan shared the same chakra, and could not be far parted from each other, and if Hidan died, so would Jashin. Team Ten had their frustrations, but they weren't sick enough to let a child die in their revenge. With the help of Tsunade, Anbu, and T&I they were going to take no risks.

_A.N. I don't know if I'll continue this. I want to? But I don't want to at the same time xD I just had to put it down. _


	3. SM xover Hidan the Moon Goddess!

_Post Sailor Moon times a million years or something xD_

_Just a month after Hidan's death_

_-__**Disclaimer: Don't own Sailor Moon or Naruto**_

Sailor Cosmos was never truly able to admit to herself that Chaos, as her counterpart, was also her soulmate. They were both eternal, different faces to the same coin. As they met in battle, time and time again, it was both as lovers and enemies. Clashes of anger, hate, love, and seduction.

It was in the heat of passion in their greatest battle yet that they truly saw each others side of things. They were both alone in their existence, and for a split second they were one. From that uniting a star seed was born.

Hidan.

Chaos disappeared immediately, taking his time to track the star seed to its home world. Under the name of "Jashin" he found and raised their child in his nature and faith. The bloodthirsty demon Hidan was created. This unholy connection of sacrifice and power that Hidan had with Jashin prevented his mother from finding him.

But in that deep hole, as the connection faded, Sailor Cosmos warped into view, locating him and removing his essence and body from the rubble.

And it was to the sight of a goddess, or angel, of shimmering light and power, picking up a five year old Hidan with long silver hair in a light gown that Shikamaru came to view when coming to stop whoever was rescuing Hidan.

Hidan looked over his shoulder. "Oh Hell no, its that gaki bastard that killed me!" Hidan said in a high and young feminine voice.

Cosmos shrunk her wand into a ruler and bopped the top of Hidan's head. "Language young lady," she said sternly, giving the girl a disappointed look.

Shikamaru just gaped. Young.. lady? But he had seen his chest! He was a guy!

"But babaa...~" she whined. A frown crossed Cosmos lips. "You are royalty, and you will act that way." Hidan huffed. "Haii Haha-ue,"she sulked. Cosmos smiled sweetly at Shikamaru, and he could swear stars were sparkling around her innocently.

"Umm... Hidan is a SS-class criminal, and our prisoner," Shikamaru finally said. "You can't just, you know, take him." He was talking stupid, he knew he was. He felt stupid too, scolding a goddess.

"I could, you know," she said lightly. "But I won't. I can, however, talk with your superiors and get diplomatic immunity declared." Her wings folded into her back and her odd costume changed into a beautiful kimono that shimmered like opals.

"But.. why? Hidan is a sadistic murderer that lives to kill," Shikamaru felt no killing intend, except for the pathetically minor one coming from Hidan, so he approached and eyed Hidan.

"Yes... you can blame that on her father," she admitted wearily. "I mean, what else do you expect when your child is kidnapped by the God of murder and destruction and evil and so on and so forth." Shikamaru raised his eyes to her amused light blue diamond ones at his reactions.

"And that makes you..?" he finally asked tentatively.

"Goddess of Love, Justice, Life, Rebirth, Good, and so on and so forth. Neo-queen Serenity, Cosmos, guardian of the universe," she said this solemnly but her lip quirked as Hidan watched at her in rapture.

"You mean.. there is other power besides bloodlust and killing?!" Hidan finally gasped out. Serenity looked down at the child in her arms with a raise brow. "Well, yes," she said.

"That fucking Jashin lied to me!" Hidan stuffed her face into Cosmos' chest and muttered derogatory things. Serenity leaned over and conspiratorially whispered into Shikamaru's ear.

"Yes, I was that dense and gullible when I was young too," she told him. He blushed at the close contact. Hidan waved her arms between the two of them when she noticed. "Hands off gaki!"

Shikamaru could only smirk. "I'm not the gaki anymore."

They approached the edge of the Nara estate where they were met by several Jounin, team ten, team seven, and Tsunade. Shikamaru only slumped tiredly at their expecting faces. This was going to be a long day, and he wanted to sleep.


End file.
